


welcome to a new kind of tension

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Luke, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will be the death of me," Luke growled into Ashton's mouth, pushing the older boy back onto their hotel bed. "I swear you'll kill me one day."</p><p>"Oh no, we don't want that, now do we?" Ashton smirked, his breath leaving him in a gasp as Luke bit down on his bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to a new kind of tension

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whilst at my brother's band performance because i wanted to write lashton smut. also title shamelessly taken from a green day song because green day are hella amazing.
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

"You will be the death of me," Luke growled into Ashton's mouth, pushing the older boy back onto their hotel bed. "I swear you'll kill me one day."

"Oh no, we don't want that, now do we?" Ashton smirked, his breath leaving him in a gasp as Luke bit down on his bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Ashton whimpered, his hips tilting up against Luke's, knotting his fingers in his blonde hair, "Luke," he whined, tugging on his hair. "Do something, _please_."

"What's that?" Luke smirked, trailing his lips down Ashton's jaw to the side of his neck, sucking a dark lovebite into the smoothly tanned skin where his shoulder, collarbone, and neck all met. "You want me to touch you?"

"God ye- oh my god," Ashton moaned, his eyes closing tightly as Luke grinded down against him, his cock hard against his own.

"Like that?" Luke purred in his ear, nipping his earlobe and pulling away to run his hands over Ashton's chest, "You're so gorgeous," he whispered, reverence in his voice.

Ashton stared up at him with pleading eyes, his hips tilted up with an obvious tenting in the middle, "Please Luke," he whimpered, tears of frustration brimming in his eyes.

Luke cooed at him and placed his hand on his stomach, his fingertips brushing either side of Ashton's chest, "Don't worry sweetheart," he murmured, "Daddy's going to take care of you."

Ashton moaned at that, his head tilting back into the pillows as Luke's hand slid underneath the baggy shirt he wore, his skin searing the palm of Luke's hand. Luke slowly worked Ashton's shirt over his head, mouth watering at the exposed stretch of skin in front of him.

"Stunning," he murmured, bending his head to touch his lips to Ashton's stomach, the cool metal of his lipring sending shivers down Ashton's spine. "So fucking beautiful," he continued, moving up to latch onto one of Ashton's nipples, his fingers kneading the other.

Ashton gasped above him, his fingers loosening their hold on Luke's hair to fist in the sheets beside him. He whimpered, Luke's tongue laving over the little bud, the wet warmth of his mouth so dizzying that Ashton could feel heat pooling in his lower stomach.

" _Luke-_ " he gasped, his stomach tightening. "Luke- I'm gonna-"

Luke pulled back with an obscene pop, his lips red from sucking, "Sh baby boy," he soothed, pushing Ashton's hair from his face. "Don't worry baby, Daddy's got you."

Ashton nuzzled his nose into the centre of Luke's palm, struggling to pull back from the impending orgasm. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"That's it, there you go," Luke encouraged, kissing his forehead. "Such a good boy for Daddy."

Ashton looked up at him with wet eyes, his lips nearly bitten raw, _"Daddy,"_ he croaked, his voice sounding so wrecked already and Luke hasn't even done anything to him.

"What do you want baby?" Luke asked him, settling over him on the bed.

Ashton tugged on Luke's shirt, "Off," he mumbled. Luke pulled back enough to slip his shirt over his head and then pull both of their jeans down, leaving both in only boxers.

Ashton wound his arms around Luke's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding up against the younger, "Please," he panted.

Luke ducked his head and pressed his lips to Ashton's, kissing him gently. It slowly got rougher and deeper as Luke's greater weight pushed Ashton into the mattress, settling over him deliciously.

Pulling away, ignoring Ashton's little whine, he dragged his mouth down Ashton's chest, stopping every once in a while to suck a small lovebite in the tanned skin. The freshly purpling marks on Ashton's hips were extremely turning Luke on. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ashton's boxers, teasingly pulling them down his legs before doing the same to himself.

Ashton moaned out as Luke pressed his lips to the skin just beside his achingly hard cock, confused as to why Luke steered clear of it until the younger boy lifted his hips up and pressed his lips to Ashton's hole.

Ashton jolted, a ragged whine torn from his throat as Luke licked kittenishly over his taint, his tongue pressing in slightly and pulling out.

"You taste so _good_ , princess," Luke groaned, the vibrations from his voice fuzzing Ashton's mind. "Always taste so good for Daddy."

" _Fuck_ , Daddy, oh my god _, please_ ," Ashton babbled above him, his hips grinding up and his fingers gripping Luke's hair like it was his lifeline. " _Please._ "

"Since you asked so nicely," Luke grinned, leaning his head back down to lick at Ashton's entrance, slowly pressing his tongue inside the tight muscle.

Ashton keened, his chest heaving with his shallow breathing as Luke spread him with his thumbs to lick as deep as he could. Luke closed his lips around Ashton's hole and sucked, the boy above him borderline screaming at the pleasure coursing through him.

Luke moaned, practically drunk off the taste of Ashton, his tongue brushing against his inner walls lightly. Fuck, he was always so hot and velvety inside, Luke just couldn't get enough.

Ashton sobbed brokenly, his breath grating harshly in his throat, which worried Luke. He pulled away, one hand going to Ashton's side to calm him, "Sh, baby boy," he hummed, stroking his skin, "Breathe for me sweetheart, just like that. You're such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you? My good boy."

Ashton whined, his pulse jack-rabbiting underneath his skin. He tilted his head back, the sheets cool against his overheated body, " _Daddy_ ," he whimpered, his eyes locking with Luke's. "Daddy please."

"Please what, sweetheart?" Luke asked him gently, carding a hand through his soft soft hair.

Ashton made grabby hands at him until Luke settled over his body, "Please fuck me," he mumbled, his voice so innocent yet so filthy at the same time.

Luke smirked at him, nipping his ear, "Of course, princess. Daddy's going to fuck his baby nice and good."

Ashton whined, the feel of Luke's calloused fingers on his sensitive skin as he stroked down his stomach almost too much, especially when those fingers lightly pressed against his spit-slicked hole.

"One second, baby boy," Luke murmured, reaching over his boy to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer, slicking his fingers up before placing it at Ashton's hip.

The older boy whimpered, clenching around nothing, his lips parted in a silent moan, "Please Daddy. I need you."

"I've got you sweetheart," Luke soothed, placing his fingers at Ashton's entrance, teasing him for a short second before he pushed his finger inside him.

Immediately, as his finger was enveloped by blazing heat and hugged by Ashton's insides, Luke stretched his head up to capture Ashton's lips in a bruising kiss. He took Ashton's lower lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth as his finger pulled out and pushed back in, stretching him out quickly.

"More," Ashton choked, working his ass down on Luke's fingers, tears starting to pour down his cheeks. _"Daddy."_

Luke chose not to reply with words; instead, he pulled his finger out of Ashton and stroked two inside, scissoring them gently, the stretch a wonderful warm ache Ashton could feel all the way up to his chest.

"You like that baby?" Luke whispered, eyes locked on where his fingers disappeared into Ashton.

Ashton nodded, too fucked out to form proper sentences, his brain frazzled with pleasure. He grinded down until he was practically riding Luke's fingers, moaning out when another pressed inside, settling him into a pained pleasure.

"Daddy," Ashton desperately moaned, struggling to keep himself from coming before Luke was inside of him.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Luke teased at him, deliberately brushing against Ashton's prostate slowly.

Ashton nodded, his eyes squeezing shut when Luke carefully pulled his fingers out. He whined pitifully at the emptiness, clenching around nothing desperately.

Luke chuckled darkly from somewhere beside him, his voice hoarse, "Don't worry baby boy, Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

Ashton moaned when he heard the sound of Luke slicking his cock up with the lube, the wet noise almost too much in his given state. He bit his lip to the point that he drew blood, struggling to keep his no-doubtedly loud moans inside.

"No, love don't do that," Luke admonished, Ashton opening his eyes to see Luke above him. "Want to hear your pretty little moans, baby," Luke continued, his full lips quirking up on one side.

Luke shifted to line himself up with Ashton's entrance, Ashton's hand holding him steady when he rolled his hips down, pushing in. Ashton moaned, the feeling of his body opening up for Luke's cock, swallowing it, making him euphoric. Luke filled him up so tight and so slow.

Luke groaned, his head tipping down to rest on Ashton's neck, "Shit, always so _tight_ ," he panted, pressing his lips to one of the lovebites on Ashton's throat.

Ashton got a hand down Luke's back, pressing against his spine, coaxing him in deeper. Luke gave an experimental thrust, catching Ashton off guard.

Ashton whimpered, his head tilting back. Luke slid a hand down his side to his thigh, grabbing his leg and hitching it up over his hip, keeping him pinned down as he fucked Ashton hard.

Ashton always loved it like this, loved it when Luke was rough, fucked him hard enough to bruise, hard enough to jar his body and make them both sweat.

"Fuck," Luke cursed, dropping down so he rested with his elbow next to Ashton's head, the hand still on Ashton's leg tightening further. This changed the angle, making Luke hit Ashton's prostate dead-on.

Luke noticed, a smirk pulling at his lips, redoubling his efforts until he was pounding directly into Ashton's prostate each time he stroked into him.

Ashton whimpered again, the full feeling and the pleasure riddling his brain. He reached down to get a hand around his own cock, painfully hard and flushed red against his toned stomach, but Luke batted him away, pinning his hands to the mattress beside his head.

"No," he growled, his eyes almost completely black with only a sliver of blue around the edges; Ashton imagined his looked the same. "You're going to come only from my cock inside of you."

Ashton whined, struggling to get a hand on himself, but Luke was too strong for him at that moment, and his attempts were futile.

" _Shit-_ fuck yes," Luke hissed when Ashton clenched around him, his hips pistoning into Ashton harshly. "Fuck, just like that baby boy."

Ashton felt tears start to gather behind his eyes as he writhed, Luke's big cock too much yet not enough for him right then. He sobbed, his nerves on fire.

It took just one more thrust from Luke that hit Ashton's prostate with deadly accuracy from Ashton to seize up, the ball of fire in his lower abdomen tightening to the point it hurt before exploding, his come staining his stomach white. His mouth open around a scream of _"Daddy!"_ that left him shaky and weak afterwards.

Luke groaned, his voice wrecked, "So fucking _pretty_ when you come, princess."

His hips didn't stop moving, him still chasing his release as he continue to pound into Ashton. Ashton cried out, the pain of the overstimulation fighting with the pleasure of being fucked.

"Daddy," he whimpered, tears pouring down his flushed cheeks. "Hurts Daddy."

Luke chuckled, his voice raspy, "But doesn't it feel good baby?"

Ashton nodded shakily, his already fully hard cock gaining his attention.

"So- fucking- _pretty_ ," Luke groaned, slowing his movements so that he was grinding his cock into Ashton, reaching so deep Ashton imagined he could feel Luke all the way up in his tummy. "So gorgeous when you're getting fucked."

Ashton screamed, arching off the bed into Luke's body, frantically pushing down to meet each one of Luke's thrusts. His chest heaved, loud whimpers torn from his throat.

"Come on baby," Luke grunted, slamming into Ashton and making the headboard knock against the wall. "Come for me."

Ashton gasped, his head tilting back against the sheets, his eyes rolling into his head. Luke took the opportunity to attach his lips to Ashton's throat, sucking yet another dark lovebite into his smooth skin. The added pleasure of the stinging pain pushed Ashton over the edge once again.

The scream Ashton let out scraped his voice raw, echoing around their room as he came again, creaming up both of their bellies. Luke moaned desperately, Ashton clenching around him again and again too much.

Luke gripped Ashton's hip in one hand hard enough that there would be bruises the next day, while the other clenched on the headboard, his muscles taut and sweat dripping down his skin. Ashton raked his fingernails down Luke's back, leaving behind red welts that would stay for days.

"Always look so good with my cock inside you," Luke rasped, shoving deep into Ashton one last time before his orgasm crashed over him.

Fire exploded through his veins, white hot pleasure burning behind his eyes. He hid his face in Ashton's neck as he spasmed, filling Ashton up all the way. He whimpered brokenly, weakly rotating his hips to ride out their orgasms.

Luke laid on top of Ashton, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. Ashton was much the same, his chest heaving, though his fingers were soft as they carded through Luke's hair.

Carefully, Luke pulled out, stroking Ashton's messy stomach to keep him calm. He was instantly mesmerised by the rush of come that dropped from Ashton's hole.

Gently, he let his fingers press against Ashton's entrance, teasing lightly. Ashton made a soft noise but otherwise didn't complain.

Slowly, as to not startle Ashton when he was this soft and loose, Luke dipped his head down, pressing a soft kiss to Ashton's hole. Ashton jerked, a ragged whine torn from his raw throat.

Luke pressed his tongue inside of Ashton, ignoring the way Ashton's thighs clenched around his head.

Ashton whimpered, his hands clenching in Luke's hair as he fucked himself down on Luke's tongue.

Luke moaned, holding onto Ashton's thighs as he licked into Ashton again and again, the sweet taste of Ashton mixing with the musk of his own come. It was exhilarating.

Ashton's back arched, his swollen mouth parting in a ragged gasp, his chest heaving up and down. Luke gave him his hand to hold as he kitten licked over his hole.

"Luke," Ashton whimpered, one of his hands trailing up his toned chest to lightly play with his nipple. _"Daddy."_

Luke hummed, the vibrations sending shocks through Ashton as he seized again, desperately shoving down on Luke's tongue as his cock let out a pathetic dribble of come. Tears poured down his face, sobs echoing through the room.

Luke pulled back, shivering at the taste left on his tongue, his thumb stroking Ashton's hip fondly, "I love you, baby boy," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Ashton's mouth before he slid off the bed.

Ashton gave a little whine at the loss of warmth, curling into a ball on his side with his eyes closed. When Luke returned with a warm flannel, Ashton let himself be moved around and cleaned up.

Finally, when he was dry and warm and sated, he cuddled himself under the blanket, sleep threatening to pull him under.

He felt Luke's strong arms wind around his waist, pulling him into his broad chest. Ashton gave a little kitten grumble but nuzzled into Luke anyways, breathing in his familiar, delicious scent.

"You did so well baby," Luke whispered, his hands rubbing up and down Ashton's back. "So well."

It was silent for a while, before Luke spoke up again, his voice more than a little unsure, "Was that okay? Like, are you okay? I mean, you were crying and I don't-"

"Lukey," Ashton giggled, pressing his lips to Luke's collarbone. "It was amazing. Don't worry."

Luke relaxed around him, pulling him impossibly closer, his mouth dropping to kiss Ashton's head, "I love you Ash."

"Love you more Lukey," Ashton mumbled back, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

Luke smiled softly, breathing in the comforting scent of Ashton as sleep enveloped him.


End file.
